Of Lions and Hyenas
by RunningDudeGuy
Summary: The Outlanders have gained allies and the Pridelanders are outnumbered. Their only hope is help from an unlikely source will Simba swallow his pride and ask for the much needed help? And will the hyenas be willing to give that help?
1. Chapter 1: A Trio's Problems

**Of Lions and Hyenas **

**Disclamer** I do not own The Lion King

**Chapter 1: A Trio's Problems**

It was a stifling hot day and the sun beat down on a luscious green part of the savannah, three hyenas looked on jealously from the borders of these lands knowing the penalty if they entered, but also knowing their fate if they didn't.

"Man, this sucks!" one of the hyenas said "we're dead if we go back to the Pridelands, and we'll starve if we don't, it just ain't fair why do those damm lions get to choose who can eat and who can't!"

"Banzai!" another of the hyenas, this one female, said angrily "You ask me that almost every day! And you know just how I'm gonna answer! It's because they are both bigger and stronger than us so if we try to get on to their lands we could be torn to shreds by the king easily."

The third hyena just stared at them vacantly, tongue hanging out.

"It's not like we've ever done anything to him is it?" Banzai said, turning to look at the female.

"Oh no of course not" She said, sarcastically "we only tried to kill him twice"

The third hyena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but you know Scar forced us to do that Shenzi" Banzai argued.

"And Simba don't, and even if he did he wouldn't care. We're hyenas and lions hate hyenas. We will never get fair treatment," Shenzi answered.

With this the three hyenas went silent and just looked out over the Pridelands not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile Simba the king of the Pridelands was on his daily rounds of his lands looking out for any abnormalities. He had been king now for several months and was beginning to get bored of the whole thing. When he was a cub he had always thought that being king would be exciting and interesting, he would always have something to do like chase off enemies or fight for territory but he found it wasn't like that at all. He looked at some grazing animals to his right and thought to himself 'every day same old zebra'. But he knew that it had to be done so he decided to just get on with it. After all, he needed to set a good example for his daughter Kiara. He continued his journey across the Pridelands in the direction of the Gorge.

Back on the edge of the Pridelands the hyenas had come to a decision.

"That's it, I'm not staying here," Shenzi said, standing up. She started walking into the Pridelands.

"Shenzi, you'll be killed!" Banzai shouted. Shenzi turned around and looked at him

"Only if we're caught!" she shouted back, then continued walking.

"Wait! What do you mean 'we're'" he shouted, Shenzi ignored him. He looked over at the other hyena hoping for some advice; the hyena just stared back blankly.

"You're no help are you Ed?" Banzai said exasperatedly "Let's go" He got up and started to follow Shenzi, Ed let out a laugh and followed obediently.

Simba had almost finished his rounds and he was now thoroughly bored, nothing was happening in the Pridelands. He had reached the Gorge and was reflecting on what had happened there when he was a cub, he sighed and turned around to head back to Priderock. It happened in a second, one of his hind legs missed the edge of the Gorge; he slipped back and ended up hanging of the edge by his paws. He tried to pull himself up but he couldn't get a grip with his hind legs. 'Damn' he thought. He could only hope that someone would come to help, fast.

"Shenzi, this is stupid" Banzai complained, "… Are you even listening?"

"No I'm not, you know very well that I'm right, so stop complaining and let's go!" Shenzi answered angrily.

"Where are we actually going?" Banzai asked.

"We're going to get food, the easiest place to get it as I see it is the herd of wildebeest that lives near the Gorge, It's quite far from Priderock and all we need to do is chase one off the edge and gravity will do the rest of our work for us" Shenzi said before turning off and continuing walking. Banzai turned to Ed.

"You gotta admit, she's right, as usual" He said, Ed nodded and they both followed her.

The three hyenas were walking along the edge of the Gorge, toward dinner they hoped. A small noise made Banzai turn around.

"Hey did anyone else hear that?" he said.

"No, come on!" Shenzi shouted at him, not looking round.

Banzai was just about to do so when he heard the sound again, he turned around and looked in the direction the sound was coming from, he saw nothing until he looked down at the edge of the Gorge.

"What on earth…" he said to himself when he saw the two paws on the edge, he went as close to the edge as he dared and looked down what he saw made him jump back in surprise. Simba the king of the Pridelands was hanging off the edge of the Gorge, he walked back toward it and said.

"Well, look who it is, Mr King him self, how unfortunate"

"What are you doing there Banzai?" Shenzi shouted back when she saw him apparently talking to the Gorge, she walked over to him to see who he was talking to when she saw Simba she was taken aback.

"Simba what ARE you doing, just hanging around?" she laughed at her own joke; it also sent Ed into a fit of hysterics.

"Get out of here you filthy creatures!" Simba shouted trying to swipe at them which almost made him fall.

"So you don't want our help then?" Shenzi asked.

"You, help? You just want to watch me plead for my life! Well I won't!" Simba shouted.

"Oh shut up you stupid lion" Shenzi said, she tuned to Banzai "here help me with this will you?" she went to one of Simba's paws and started pulling on it.

"Shenzi why-" Banzai started but Shenzi interrupted him.

"Just do it!"

Banzai shook his head and went to help her Ed who had stopped laughing now also went over to help but try as they might they couldn't pull him up. Eventually Shenzi gave up and sat down, the others both did the same.

"Right Banzai, you run to Priderock and get help," Shenzi said looking at Banzai.

"WHAT! If I'm seen I'll be killed!" he exclaimed.

"Not if you say why you're there," Shenzi answered.

"They won't believe me!" Banzai argued.

"BANZAI!" Shenzi shouted.

"All right, all right" He said running off muttering something under his breath.

"Well" Shenzi said to Ed "Simba's life is in Banzai's paws now…" She paused, "He's doomed, isn't he?" Ed nodded in agreement.

* * *

Please review 


	2. Chapter 2: A Helping Paw

**Thanks for the reviews! on to the next chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Helping Paw**

Banzai was running as fast as he could into the centre of the Pridelands.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, this is stupid, I'm going to die, Simba hates us, why can I never refuse Shenzi? What is it about her? I like her too much!" Banzai muttered to himself. He continued running until he heard a voice.

"Stop right there!"

Banzai stopped and gulped, he turned around slowly and stared at the lioness standing in front of him.

"What are you doing in the Pridelands? You are in a lot of trouble," the lioness said growling.

Banzai recognised this lioness instantly, it was Nala, Simba's mate. The hyenas had met her several times when Scar was king as he used them to deliver messages to the pride and Nala was the lioness he always wanted to talk to.

Nala leaped at him, pined him down and was just about to strike when he shouted out.

"Don't kill me"

"And why shouldn't I?" Nala said, "You know the penalty for entering the Pridelands"

"I'm here to help, we found Simba hanging off the edge of the Gorge, we can't pull him up if you don't go and help he'll die" Banzai answered.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't a trick to get me to let you go?" She asked.

"What do you have to lose from believing me?" Banzai asked.

"Ok I'll go but if he's not there or you try to run away, you are in a lot of trouble"

Nala let him get up.

"Lead the way" she said.

Banzai ran off toward the Gorge with Nala along side him.

It only took them a couple of minuets to get to the Gorge

"I don't see Simba" Nala said upon arrival.

"That may be because he's down there," Shenzi said, sounding annoyed and pointing at the Gorge edge with her paw.

Nala ran over to the edge and saw Simba hanging there. She didn't hesitate in trying to pull him up; she could only move him a little way until the hyenas came over to help but with the added strength they finally managed to get Simba up on to the edge.

"Simba are you ok?" Nala asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Simba said, sounding a little shaken "I had it under control"

Nala shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned to the hyenas.

"You were telling the truth, you saved his life! How can we thank you?"

"Thank them! Nala they're hyenas! They don't deserve to be thanked!" Simba shouted.

"Simba, they saved your li-" Nala was cut off by Shenzi.

"It doesn't matter, we didn't expect thanks," She said.

"But after all you did!" Nala exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter" Shenzi said, she looked at Simba with disgust and said sarcastically "we're just hyenas, we don't deserve kindness" with that the three hyenas turned and left.

Nala looked at Simba angrily.

"Simba! How could you do that! You owe them your life!"

"I owe them nothing!" Simba shouted "they're only hyenas! How can you be defending them? Those three tried to kill you once, and me twice!"

"Simba, Scar forced them to do that. You wouldn't know because you only came back at the end of Scar's reign but during it everything bad they did, they were forced to do by Scar, on pain of death if they refused. Just give them a chance."

"Damn lion, we save his life, and what thanks do we get? None!" Shenzi said, bitterly.

"That Nala seems quite friendly though," Banzai answered.

"Oh Banzai and Nala, that would be an interesting pairing." Shenzi joked, "I can see you two now, staring into each others eyes in the moonlight, what would the cubs look like?"

This put Ed into a fit of hysterics.

"Shut up" Banzai snapped "I'm only saying she was friendly"

"She is the only decent lion we've ever met" Shenzi agreed.

The three hyenas were back where they had started, on the edge of the Pridelands although they were no longer hungry as they had managed to find some food that the lions had left while they were on the way out.

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: ‘Termite Butt’

thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, on with the rest!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3: 'Termite Butt'**

Far from the hyenas on the other side of the Pridelands there was a barren desert like landscape that had almost no life except for a small group of lions living in a small set of caves. These were the outlanders, a small group banished from the pridelands who were mostly still loyal to Scar.

"I don't believe it! She's gone and left again and put me in charge of that little runt, 'the chosen one' if he's meant to be so great then why dose he need watching all the time" an adolescent brown lion muttered seemingly to himself, "where is that little rat anyways?"

"The 'little rat' is above you," said a voice, the brown lion jumped out of his fur and looked up to see a small brown cub lying on a dead tree branch above his head.

"What are you doing up there?" the lion snapped.

"What are YOU doing down there?" the cub answered cleverly before adding "Termite Butt" under his breath.

At this moment a voice sounded loudly across the outlands.

"NUKA! Where are you, you termite ridden pyromaniac! You'd better not have lost Kovu again!"

"Oh great, mother" Nuka said under his breath before jumping to his paws and saying to the lioness who had just walked up "Hi mother! I haven't lost him see? He's right here where you left him, aren't I great?" with an obviously strained grin.

"Yes, a great annoyance" the lioness said walking past him up to Kovu, Nuka's face fell and he almost looked hurt.

"Kovu your time has come, I have spoken to the leader of the pride of the southern desert and they have agreed to help us take over the pridelands, you will be king and we will take our rightful place in the pridelands" the lioness said sounding triumphant.

"I should be king" Nuka said quietly to himself, sitting facing away from Kovu and his mother "I'm the oldest and most experienced! But she always ignores me; it's never good enough for her is it? I try my best and what do I get? Nothing! But Kovu he never tries and he doesn't even obey but he gets all the best treatment 'the chosen one' what does he have that I don't? Favouritism that's what it is. Scar liked Kovu better so he gets to be king! Everyone here thinks Scar was so great, if he was then why did he choose a cub to be king when there was a much older better lion like me? It's just not fair" He hung his head sadly and looked at the ground.

"Hey Termite Butt what's up?"

Nuka looked up to see a small female cub around Kovu's age.

"Hello Vitani" Nuka said darkly, he was getting very tired of that name "Nothings up except another one of mother's schemes to take over the Pridelands"

"You know what'll happen, it'll fail and mother will blame you and try to feed you to a hyena" Vitani laughed at the image before continuing "Then the hyena will refuse to eat you because you have termi-" Nuka cut her off.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TERMITE JOKES ALREADY!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay sheesh" Vitani said still laughing.

"Anyway, that's my point she always blames me! I'm sick of it!" Nuka complained.

"Yeah but what you gonna do? We just have to see if it'll work" Vitani said watching their mother talk to Kovu.

A small blue bird flew unnoticed on to the branch Kovu had previously been sitting on and started to listen to the two lions below.

"So Kovu it's decided. We attack at dawn and by midday you will take your rightful place as king of the Pridelands!" Kovu's mother said, finishing off her speech. This seemed to confirm the bird's worst fear as he immediately took flight toward a pointy rock in the distance.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4 : A tough decision

Well, well here's an update... wait, an update? By me? That hasn't happened in ages! Seriously though, I have been meaning to do more on this for a long time but since I started college last September I have had no spare time to work on anything, and the only way I'm managing now is by not sleeping tonight so I apologies in advance for it not being very good and also for the lateness, anyway, to all that are reading this, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A tough decision**

The bird flew toward the rock as fast as he could 'I must tell Simba' he thought.

The lion in question was currently in the midst of a heated argument with Nala.

"I will NOT go and apologize to them! Their filthy hyenas for crying out loud!" Simba shouted at Nala "They do not deserve that! They tried to kill me! They were with my uncle!"

"They may once have tried to kill you but they just saved your life! And the time during Scars rule was as bad for them as it was for us!" Nala retorted.

"WHAT?!" Simba exclaimed "how could it have been bad for them, they…" but he trailed off as a blue bird was now flying around his head trying to attract his attention.

"What is it Zazu" he asked angrily.

"It's the outlanders! Their on the attack!" Zazu said franticly, still flying in circles at this point Simba who had not been paying him much attention snapped round in shock

"WHAT!?"

"The outlanders have allies and are on the attack! I heard Zira herself talking about it!" Zazu repeated

"How many?" Simba asked seriously

"The pride of the southern desert" Zazu answered, Simba's blood ran cold, the south pride was a loose collection of rouge lions who had been thrown out of other prides, unmatched in strength and violence.

"if they have the south pride on their side then we are outnumbered at least three to one, we have no hope of beating them by ourselves. We need allies, Zazu I want you to go out into the Pridelands and find help."

"but sire, there's no one strong enough or brave enough to take on the south pride, the leopards are loners and the cheetahs keep themselves to themselves, there is no one to help!" Zazu said sounding flustered

Simba stood silent for a while before saying,

"There must be a way to beat them, we need a plan."

"Simba, I know what you're going to say about this but it's the only way-" Nala said apprehensively, but was cut off by Simba

"Oh no Nala, I know where your going, and I'm not asking the hyenas, that would put the pride at an even greater risk! They would turn on us the moment we turned our backs!"

"I trust you Simba and I'll go with what you say but I still think it's the only way, they seem to have changed a lot" Nala answered.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be longer and better I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

Sorry for the long wait, I hope to be able to update more often, anyway on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Preparations **

In the outlands over looking the Pridelands, Nuka was sulking in the shade of a tree.

"I just don't get it, whatever I do is always wrong, what dose she want from me? I could be a leader if she just gave me the chance!" Nuka sighed and put his head on his paws.

"Well, well, well, Nuka, long time no see!"

Said a voice from behind him, Nuka spun around to see a trio of hyenas standing behind him.

Nuka let out a high pitched yell, nearly jumped out of his fur and fled.

"It gets him every time!" Shenzi said gleefully, both Banzai and Ed were laughing their tails off.

"Now, what are we going to do about food?" Shenzi asked, but nether Banzai or Ed were paying attention. "BANZAI" Shenzi shouted angrily.

"Ok, Ok, I'm listening" Banzai said, "what are we going to do, we can't go back in to the Pridelands, you heard Simba last time, we saved his life and he still wanted to kill us"

"I know" Shenzi said "but what can we do?"

Neither banzai of Ed answered they just looked off into the Pridelands.

Simba was standing at the base of Priderock surrounded by the members of his pride who were staring intently at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I have asked you all here because I have a grave announcement to make, the outlanders have joined forces with the pride of the southern desert (There was an audible gasp from the assembled lions at this point) Now we may be outnumbered but I'm sure that if we all work together we can defeat them" Simba announced sounding none to sure about it himself, at this point Zazu flew over and landed in front of Simba.

"Ah Zazu, what news? Who will help us protect the Pridelands?" Simba asked.

"Well most whom I spoke to decided to leave the Pridelands at the news of the south pride invading" Zazu looked flustered "But the wild dogs agreed to go an hold off their arrival for as long as they could but there are very few of them, it gives us a day at best." Zazu announced, Simba nodded.

"Right you all heard Zazu we have one day to prepare for this, I want you all to put in some training today" the lions looked uneasy but nodded all the same and turned to leave, soon only Simba and Nala remained.

"I hope we can pull through this" Simba said, sounding worried. Nala didn't say anything but she knew that without any more help they didn't stand much of a chance of coming through this one.

"Where's Kiara?" Simba asked suddenly remembering about his young cub "I don't want her anywhere near here until we have this whole mess sorted out.

"I asked Rafiki to take her away for a while, She'll be ok with him" Nala reassured him.

"I just hope your right" was all Simba could say.

There was a sound behind them; they turned around to see Timon and Pumbaa walking up to they.

"We just want to let you know Simba that were with you to the end" Timon said, although Simba knew they wouldn't be much help against the south pride it made him feel slightly better.

Back in the outlands the Hyenas had no idea about the fate that was about to befall the Pridelands, they had spent hours arguing amongst themselves about ways to get in the Pridelands unnoticed and had decided to give up and return to Their home in the elephant graveyard.

That night Simba sat at the peak of pride rock alone for a long time hoping to get advice from the great kings of the past, but they remained silent and all he could think about was the near certain end of the Pridelands as they knew it.

* * *

So what you think? please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

Well I finally got some free time to write an update! (Well _technically_ I should be doing an essay but I can't be bothered) It's not very long but I have been meaning to update this for a while I will hopefully update this more often now. So anyway enough of this, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Simba awoke the next morning from a troubled sleep. One dream remained in his memory, he was a cub again and his father was still alive. He was teaching him about how to rule the Pridelands fairly. One thing he had said was still clear in Simba's mind "_respect all the creatures-- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope__"._

Simba reflected on this, but his father couldn't have included the hyenas in this could he? In fact it hadn't been long after saying this that his father went off to chase away the hyenas from the Pridelands, and the hyenas had been nothing but trouble to him having nearly killed him no less than three times not to mention ruined hunts from them sneaking into the Pridelands, they couldn't be trusted, but then again they had also saved his life and Simba knew that there was only one force for miles around that even had a chance of defeating the south pride, and that would be a combines effort with his pride and the hyena clan. This was not something Simba considered as a good idea, although he knew it was their only chance he didn't think he could even ask the hyenas.

He looked around the cave at his still sleeping pride, the lions who it was his duty to protect, at any cost. He looked down at Nala's face and knew he had no choice he couldn't let his grudge against the hyenas kill them, he had to do something, anything he could, even though he thought they would refuse to help he must try. With a last look at his pride he got up and walked out into the early morning sun and set off along the path he and Nala had taken all those years ago toward the elephant graveyard.

In the hyena's cave in the elephant graveyard, Shenzi was the first to wake. She looked around the small cave and sighed, it was the first thing she saw every morning and she hated it, it was too small, cold, damp and uncomfortable. She cursed the lions for making them have to live in a place like this.

"Banzai wake up" she said, Banzai just groaned and rolled over on to his other side. Shenzi rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head with her paw.

"BANZAI" she shouted at him.

Banzai shot up and looked around to see what had hit him, on seeing Shenzi he realized what must have happened.

"what you do that for!?" he exclaimed rubbing his head with his paw.

"just waking you up Banzai, that's all" she said grinning to herself

"Can you at least not use claws next time?" Banzai replied still rubbing his head. This commotion has woken Ed who took this moment to jump into Banzai knocking him to the ground, both Shenzi and Ed started howling with laughter and Banzai just growled, he had come to expect this from Ed as it happened at least twice a day. Eventually after Shenzi stopped laughing she said,

"All right you two, lets see if there's any food around here AT ALL"

At the word 'food' Ed jumped up and was out the cave like a shot Shenzi and Banzai followed him. Shenzi realized as they were walking that Banzai had put up with a lot from Ed and herself and had still stayed their friend so she made a mental note not to use on him claws next time, (which was probably the closest she had ever come to admitting to her self that she liked him).

The three hyenas wandered of together in search of breakfast.

* * *

please review, every review you make will feed a starving hyena! ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7: Simba last hope

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (the hyenas thank you too!)

On with this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Simba last hope**

As the trio exited the graveyard they spotted something approaching from the edge of the Pridelands,

"Well, well If it ain't the almighty king himself" Shenzi said to the approaching Simba "I think you should stop right there kingy 'cus if we ain't allowed in your lands then you certainly ain't allowed in ours"

"Yeah get lost!" Banzai said from behind Shenzi, Ed just laughed menacingly

Simba looked at the three hyenas, he had known something like this would happen and under any other circumstances he wouldn't have stood for it but the threat to the Pridelands remained and so he made the choice that was no choice,

"We need your help" he said barely audibly.

"What?" asked Shenzi who hadn't heard him,

"I said, we need your help" Simba said a little more loudly, the hyenas looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, kingy needs our help now?" Shenzi said through her laughter "well kingy must have forgotten our last encounter, what was it he called us? Filthy creatures weren't it Banzai?" Shenzi turned to Banzai.

"Yeah I think it was" Banzai answered her.

"Now why would kingy want help from us 'filthy creatures' then?" she asked turning to Simba.

Simba began to look uneasy about this but he answered anyway.

"The outlanders have allied with the pride of the southern desert and are planning to take control of the Pridelands, they outnumber the members of my pride by at least three to one, the only hope of defeating them is for your clan to ally with my pride".

Shenzi pretended to think for a while before saying

"I don't think so!" the hyenas laughed more.

"Please, your our last hope" Simba couldn't quite believe what he had just said, he was pleading to the hyenas! But he knew he had no other choice.

"I'll forgive you for what you've done" he said, the hyenas just looked at each other and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry" Simba said, looking at the ground. The hyenas stopped walking.

"What was that?" Shenzi said, completely taken aback, all three hyenas had stopped laughing now.

"I'm sorry for what I did the last time we met and for how I've treated hyenas in the past" Simba said, hanging his head. Shenzi paused for a moment and looked from her two friends to Simba and said simply,

"We'll think about it".

All three hyenas walked off towards their clans cave, leaving Simba alone in the morning sunlight at the edge of the Pridelands.

Simba sighed, the fate of the Pridelands now lay in the paws of the creatures he trusted the least, if the hyenas decided not to help then he was not sure how they could possibly survive this attack, he wished he had at least gotten a definite answer from them. He sighed again and started back to Priderock to get his pride ready for the inevitable attack.

Simba returned to Priderock to find the rest of the pride wide awake and ready.

"Where have you been?" Nala asked him as he walked into the cave.

"I went to ask for help, and to apologize" he said, the rest of his pride looked puzzled but Nala knew what he meant.

"And?" she asked hopefully

"No definite answer just a possibility" Simba answered her.

At this moment Zazu flew down in front of Simba and said.

"Sir, the wild dogs have sustained many losses and have had to withdraw; the attackers will be here within the hour!"

"Alright this is it" Simba said to his pride "all those here willing to fight follow me" he walked out of the cave and the whole pride followed, Simba was glad that they all had hope but knew they were severely outnumbered, all he could do was hope.

Meanwhile, back in the graveyard the hyenas had found some other members of their clan.

"He wants us to what?!" said a large, female hyena with similar markings to Shenzi.

"Why should we help him? He ain't never done nothing for us!" said another hyena, slightly smaller than the first and with darker fur. A third hyena spoke up, this one was normal apart from a large scar running right down his side.

"I don't know maybe we should help them" he said, remembering something that had happened to him near the end of scars rule that had made him think differently about lions.

"You know, Buraa has a point" Shenzi said, all the other hyenas looked around in shock "I mean if we save the Pridelands then kingy will have to let us in them!"

"Yeah but if the outlanders take over we'll be allowed in as well!" the second hyena said.

"Well since it's my job to decide, I've made up my mind" Shenzi said, she turned to the first hyena and said.

"Inform the rest of the pack".

* * *

(For info on the hyena Buraa see 'The Dawning of a New Era' )

Please review! (Those hyenas are still hungry!)


	8. Chapter 8: into battle

Hi all, sorry this took such a long time (if anyone still cares) but I've had no free time from all my college work. but I've finnished now so the story continues

Also thanks to all who reviewed the last chapters!

Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: into battle**

Simba's pride approached the border between the Pridelands and the outlands. As they arrived all was silent; there was no sign of the outlanders anywhere. Simba didn't like this one bit, he knew something was wrong and a split second later he was proven right when everything exploded into chaos. Lions ran at them from every direction, teeth bared, claws unsheathed. Simba's pride leapt into action. A large tan colored lion with many scars ran at Simba and pounced. Simba instantly reacted by flipping the lion onto his back. Another lion jumped him from the side, he ducked and the lion flew head first in to a rock. Nala was having a similar time of it, one lion approached her on each side just at the last minute she jumped forward and both lions crashed into each other. A group of lions sat on the sideline watching the battle take place.

"Yes, we've got them!" Zira said, "The Pridelands will be ours!" Indeed it was going badly for Simba's pride, the Pridelanders were greatly outnumbered and although they fought bravely they still seemed to be losing. There was a sound from the distance. Loud enough to be heard over the fighting. The lions stopped for a moment and looked up. Simba looked at the oncoming hyenas with amazement, they had come to help, after all he had said, maybe he had been wrong about them. A claw in the face brought him back to reality; they hadn't won yet. He struck the lion back and growled at his attacker. The lion came back at him but before he could move two steps he had been knocked down by a group of hyenas, Simba was shocked for a second but got over it and jumped out of the way and went for another lion but before he got there that lion also was attacked by a group of hyenas. Many of the members of the south pride were running away now, it looked as if the Pridelanders luck had changed at last. More hyenas appeared to join the fight, at this the last of the South pride lions turned tail and fled, now it was only the outlanders that remained, as the Pridelanders and the hyenas approached the outlanders a couple of them backed away and eventually only Zira remained. Simba approached her and said,

"It's over Zira; you have lost, accept it and leave"

One of the hyenas behind Simba growled at Zira.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me Simba, these lands belong to Scar and we will take them back! Revenge will be mine!" She turned around and walked out of the Pridelands. The Pridelanders were silent for a moment, until it dawned on them that they had won! They had beaten both the outlanders and the south pride, against imposable odds they had won! Simba turned to Shenzi who was standing behind him and spoke

"You've saved the Pridelands, after all I've done to you and 

all you've done to us, you saved us, how can we ever repay you?" Simba asked, still finding it hard to believe that the hyenas had helped them.

"I think that you know what it is that we want Simba, just think for a moment and it'll come to you" Shenzi said. It didn't take Simba long to realise what it was they wanted, he thought it over for a while, in normal conditions it would be an instant no but the hyenas had saved the Pridelands and his pride, but could he fully trust them? He looked down at Shenzi standing in front of him and was surprised to find that he no longer had feelings of hate towards her; in fact they had turned into feelings of gratitude, which he supposed was to be expected after the hyenas had saved the Pridelands. Simba smiled and made the decision, he looked up and announced to everyone present,

"For services to the Pridelands, I grant access to the hyena pack under the command of Shenzi, This gives the hyenas the right to enter and exit the Pridelands at any time they see fit" The other Pridelanders looked up at him with surprise, they hadn't expected this and neither by the looks of it had the hyenas, all except Shenzi who had predicted something like this happening while deciding if the hyenas should help.

Nala came up to Simba and nuzzled him

"I'm proud of you Simba, it took a lot for you to forget your hate like that and to treat the hyenas as they deserve" she said

The Pridelanders and hyenas had started to disperse now, the only ones left at the battle site now where Simba, Nala and the hyena trio.

"well kingy you certainly came round to our way of thinking, thanks" Shenzi said, all present looked shocked to hear her thank Simba "this really looks like it could be the dawning of a new era don't it?" she laughed, turned round and headed off in to the Pridelands followed by the other two hyenas. Simba hoped she meant it as although they had won the battle they hadn't won the war and Zira would be back to fight another day and on that day he knew that there alliance with the hyenas would be needed again.

* * *

So what do you think, should I continue from here or should I end it here and continue in a sequel or not continue at all? Please review and tell me!


End file.
